rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Woods AU
Into the Woods AU 'is an alternate universe usually within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons universe. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are all characters within the narrative of ''Into the Woods, the characters in the universe represent the roles of each character within the story. This AU is considered an off-shoot of Fairy Tale AU. About the AU Spawned from fan-videos, Into the Woods AU is based off of Into the Woods, the popular musical play, but since the movie deal, it has had an insant rise to fame. Due to the fairy tales it revolves around, people have connected them to characters of the Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks worlds. They usually face the same challenges as the characters in the story, but because these characters aren't completely alike from the characters in this storyline, it adds a magical element along with their differing personailties. Popular Spin-offs * Red Riding Hood AU * Rapunzel AU Featured Characters The Big Four Usually, they represent characters more based on personality rather than age, but each version is different. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III He's usually casted as 'Jack '''from ''Jack in the Bean Stalk or '''The Baker. This could be because of his innocence in How to Train Your Dragon ''and that he lives with a single parent during this film as well or his tendency to help others, like he did with Toothless, and his slight insecurity. Like Jack, they both are faced with some more adult challenges and have to face the consequences of their actions. In both ''How to Train Your Dragon movies Hiccup has to deal with problems arising from having a Dragon and learn from them in the process. When Hiccup is casted as The Baker, people tend to focus on him more during How to Train Your Dragon 2 because of his older age and experience. In the second edition of How to Train Your Dragon his protective side shines brighter providing similarities between him and The Baker. In Into the Woods, the Baker shields his wife from the treacherous journey ahead, but ends up going with him anyway, much like Astrid. He can also be casted as Little Red Riding Hood because of the Hijack pairing and of Red Riding Hood AU. Jack Frost Since Chris Pine, the voice actor who originally voiced Jack in Rise of the Guardians, plays the role of Cinderella's Prince in the film adaptation, fans like to place him in that very role. Others like to cast him as Jack from the Jack and the Beanstalk because of his name. Cinderella's prince is seen as vain, self-dramatizing, and endlessly confident, all the things Jack doesn't always seem to fit him himself even if he may put up a kind of front. Deep down, Jack just wants to be believed in, but Cinderella's Prince is seen as a more spoiled person who believes he can have whoever he wants, which is why Jack's role in this AU is debated. On the other hand, Jack from Into the Woods is in the process of growing up and becoming who he will be in adult hood. He can be eager to please and impulsive, still very young. This is very similar to Jack Frost who is all about fooling around usually with children. Much like Jack in Into the Woods, Jack Frost has a lack of knowledge in the beginning of the movie about why he was the way he was and why he was chosen to be a Guardian. Jack in Into the Woods is faced with a lack of knowledge due to his young age and must face the consequences of killing the Giant at the top of the beanstalk. He can also play the role of The Wolf based on Red Riding Hood AU. Merida DunBroch She is usually casted as Little Red Riding Hood if any role. This is probably because of the hood she is seen wearing or that she is often seen outside the castle for most of Brave. She is also seen as Cinderella. Red Riding Hood has always been seen as a metaphor for the loss of innocence, which is hinted at in Brave. In the fairytale, Red Riding Hood is forced to catch a glimpse of the dangers in life when she meets the Wolf on the way to Grandma's House. Much like Merida, who is free spirited, realizes these same dangers when she turns her mother into a bear and has to find a way to change her back. By being expose to these dangers in life, it prepares her to be able to face more treacherous challenges in this AU. She also be casted because of Jarida pairing and Red Riding Hood AU. Her and Cinderella share a sense of independence as well as wanting to see more of the outside world, although, much like when Merida turns her mother into a bear, she faces conflict after she experiences her desires. Rapunzel Corona She is always casted for the role of Rapunzel most likely for her name, but both characters do share similar traits. Much like in Tangled, Rapunzel in Into the Woods has been held captive in a tower for most of her life and wishes to see the outside world. Her mother, the Witch, much like Mother Gothel, tells her she only wants what's best for her and keeping her in this tower will do just that. One major difference between the two is their sanity. Rapunzel in Into the Woods ''struggles to maintain hers after leaving her tower because of her upbringing and being too innocent for her own good, while Rapunzel from Tangled seems to have that same innocence, but it doesn't seem to hinder her in her adventure. This could prove to be helpful for her character in having a happier ending. Extra Characters Queen Elsa of Arendelle Most choose to cast her as '''Cinderella '''most likely because her outfit includes a form of glass slippers, but it could be based on her personality. Another reason could be after the Prince's Ball, Cinderella ran away when the clock struck midnight in order to avoid conflict, while Elsa ran away from Arendelle to avoid conflict as well. Much like Cinderella, Elsa is trying to find her place in the world in terms of her powers and grows some independence from eventually finding her place. Some also choose to cast as '''The Baker's Wife' when Hiccup as chosen to be casted as The Baker. Much like the Baker's Wife, Elsa has a strong sense of independence and rebellion, especially when it comes to her ice powers. Princess Anna of Arendelle Some choose to cast her as Cinderella since Anna Kenddrick, who plays her''' in'' Into the Woods'', looks visually similar to Anna. Most rather cast her as '''Little Red Riding Hood probably because of her cloak she wears when she's looking for her sister or to the fact that her adventure involves being outside her castle. A small number of people also like to cast her as The Baker's Wife. Unlike Anna in Frozen, after Cinderella finds her prince in Into the Woods ''she doesn't rely on him for anything and is more independent. But both do share their fondness for finding one, Most similarly both are trying to find their place in the world. When Cinderella was tormented by her stepsisters and stepmother to do all the chores she wishes for more in her life, to find her own way. Much like Anna, who had been shut out from her sister, who is also wanting to find her place in the world. Little Red Riding Hood is very similar to Anna's innocence and adventure into coming into adulthood. When Anna has to search for her sister, she is faced with real dangers in life and must conquer them as Red did when it came to meeting the wolf. Anna's rebellious streak in the face of danger is very similar to The Baker's Wife. The Baker tells her to stay behind to protect her, like Kristoff and Hans, but she goes through with her adventure anyway. Astrid Hofferson She's commonly casted as '''The Baker's Wife '''when Hiccup is casted as the Baker. This can be due to her rebelliousness towards Hiccup or her independence. Baymax Usually casted as '''The Cow' when Hiro is casted as Jack due to his white color. Bunnymund If casted, he is casted as The Wolf. This is most likely because of his animal stature and humanistic nature, but his personality plays a major role as well. Like the Wolf, Bunnymund is seen as cunning and wise. Flynn Rider Usually casted as Rapunzel's Prince, they share a great deal of compassion unlike Cinderella's Prince. Reasons behind this could be that they were a couple in Tangled or that he has similar features to Prince Hans since his prince character is the brother to Cinderella's Prince. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles If casted at all, he's casted as Cinderella's Prince. '''Most likely because of his vain personality. Hiro Hamada If casted at all, he's casted as '''Jack '''from ''Jack and the Beanstalk ''story. This is most likely due to his young age and his similar progression into adulthood. Much like Jack, Hiro must face consequences of his actions through out Big Hero 6 as he comes into adult hood. Hiro is also very carefree in his actions, but also suffers from a lack of knowledge outside of 'book smarts'. Kristoff If he's casted at all it's usually '''The Baker or the Wolf. Kristoff and the Baker share a warmheartedness. When Anna is journeying to find her sister, against his better judgement, Kristoff comes along with her selflessly to help her and attempts to protect her by bringing her back to Hans when Elsa froze her heart. Other than his looks, Kristoff doesn't have many similarities between him and the Wolf. Mor'du Casted as The Wolf '''due to his animal nature. Mother Gothel She's commonly casted as '''The Witch most likely due to her appearance and her affiliation with Rapunzel. Much like the Witch in Into the Woods, she is the mother to Rapunzel, but the only difference is the Witch in Into the Woods cares more deeply for Rapunzel than Mother Gothel does in Tangled. She could be also casted for her ability to be wicked and/or persuasive much like the Witch. Pitch Black He is always casted as the Wolf if no one else is. This is probably because of his personality. While he and the Wolf can be misunderstood in their actions, Pitch also seems to have a certain dark appeal which fits this character perfectly. Stoick the Vast He is commonly casted as The Baker '''when Valka is casted as his Wife. Him and the Baker share a since of compassion, only wanting to protect both Hiccup and Valka from the possible dangers of being around dragons. Valka If casted, she usually reprises '''the Witch's '''role most likely due to her free spirited nature and her way with dragons, or '''the Baker's Wife, most likely due to her rebelliousness. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o2_500.jpg tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o10_r1_250.jpg tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o4_250.jpg tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o8_250.jpg tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o1_250.jpg tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o2_250.jpg tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o3_250.jpg tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o6_250.jpg tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o9_250.jpg tumblr_njizs0F3rJ1twa37ko1_1280.jpg 10990589_340486416150528_375728338_n.jpg Fanart Tumblr nho846cXpf1tj1kgho1 1280.png Tumblr nhfwliydGW1r5avb2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nhikuxLsWH1r8ixzbo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nka6xsgcwp1sonha8o1_1280.jpg|Merida as Little Red tumblr_nka6xsgcwp1sonha8o2_1280.jpg|Merida as Little Red meeting Pitch Black as the Wolf tumblr_nka6xsgcwp1sonha8o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nka6xsgcwp1sonha8o4_1280.jpg tumblr_nka6xsgcwp1sonha8o5_1280.jpg|Elsa as Cinderella tumblr_nka6xsgcwp1sonha8o6_1280.jpg|Kristoff as the Baker and Anna as the Baker's wife tumblr_nka6xsgcwp1sonha8o7_1280.jpg|Elsa and Anna (Cinderella and The Baker's wife) tumblr_nkcor00j0T1sao5rho1_1280.png|Frozen characters Into the Woods JackxMerida.jpg|Into The Woods (Red Riding Hood): Jarida HiccupxJack Red Riding Hood.png|Into The Woods (Red Riding Hood): HiccupxJack HiccupxJack Red Riding Hood 2.png|Into The Woods (Red Riding Hood): HiccupxJack HiccupxJack Red Riding Hood 3.png|Into The Woods (Red Riding Hood): HiccupxJack HIccupxJack Red Riding Hood 4.png|Into the Woods (Red Riding Hood): HiccupxJack HiccupxJack Red Riding Hood 5.png|Into The Woods (Red Riding Hood): HiccupxJack Videos *Into the Woods- Disney/Dreamworks CGI Trailer by ThalisWinterChillz *» into the woods trailer (cgi cartoons style: frozen, rotg, brave, tangled) | 11k subs by ForsakenWitchery *into the woods~ big four version by katherined *Into the woods~ Big Four Version~ Disney/Dreamworks trailer 2 by katherined *Into the Woods- CGI Trailer Disney/Dreamworks by TheROTBTFDMarvel ChristianFan Category:AUs Category:The Big Four